If only
by rubbert
Summary: Kate por fin se decide a contarle a Castle que escuchó las palabras que le dijo en el cementerio.
1. Chapter 1

El viaje a los Ángeles había sido agotador, aunque tener a Castle cerca lo había hecho todo más ameno, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace cinco años.

Termino de deshacer la maleta y me tumbó en la cama. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras que Royce me ha dejado escritas en la carta 'Si solo…' En mi cabeza comienzan a sonar palabras, conversaciones con Castle y, sobretodo, el 'te quiero' que me dijo en el cementerio. Empiezo a pensar en lo diferente que habría sido todo si yo no hubiese fingido una amnesia post-traumática. Quizás había llegado el momento de ser sincera con Castle y conmigo misma. Antes de que el sueño se apodere de mí, tomo una decisión.

Con paso ligero salgo del ascensor y me dirijo a mi mesa. Al llegar veo un vaso de café esperándome. Sonrío. Me quito el fular y la chaqueta y lo dejo en el respaldo de la silla y justo cuando levanto la cabeza veo llegar a Castle con Espósito. Castle sonríe al verme. Les miro sonriente a los dos, para que Espósito no haga ningún comentario jocoso.

-Ey ¿Tenemos algo?

-Sí – Dice Espósito mientras coge su chaqueta – Midtown. Ryan está esperando abajo, os esperamos en la escena del crimen.

Castle espera a que me ponga la chaqueta, mientras me sostiene el café. Él no lo sabe, pero son estos pequeños detalles los que me alegran el día.

-Castle, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro, dispara.

-No. No aquí – Digo, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor. La comisaría no es un buen lugar para decirle aquello. Sinceramente, prefiero un ambiente más privado. Él me mira extrañado, con algo de preocupación en su mirada. - ¿Te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo después del trabajo?

-Claro. – Le sonrío para que vea que todo está bien. Él lo percibe y deja atrás su preocupación. Es increíble cómo me puede llegar a conocer tanto simplemente con mirarme a los ojos y yo conocerle a él de la misma manera. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Cojo mi café y nos vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen Espósito está agachado al lado de Lanie. El detective dice algo y ambos comienzan a reírse.

-¿Podéis compartir el chiste con el resto de la clase?

-Lo siento Castle, pero esto no se puede contar. Es privado. – Lanie le echa una mirada de complicidad a Espósito mientras este se aleja unos pasos. Es genial ver a Lanie y Espósito juntos, sobre todo por lo felices que son ambos sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Pregunto, intentando centrarme en la víctima.

-Mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años. Por las marcas en el cuello, fue estrangulada, y… - dice Lanie, mostrándonos bien las marcas en el cuello de la víctima – yo diría que el asesino es un hombre, por la fuerza con la que están hechas.

-¿Hora de la muerte?

-Podré ser más precisa cuando llegue al laboratorio, pero por la temperatura corporal y el estado de descomposición, yo diría que hace dos días.

-¿Dos días? – Preguntamos Castle y yo al mismo tiempo, asombrados.

-¿Dos días y nadie la había encontrado hasta ahora?

-Es un callejón, digamos que seguramente no es muy transitado, pero ¿has visto esos cubos de basura y esa puerta trasera? Son del restaurante de la esquina, tendrían que haber visto algo al tirar la basura. – Castle tenía razón.

-Lo más probable es que hayan movido el cuerpo después.

-¿Y guardar el cuerpo dos días después de matarla?

-Cosas más raras hemos visto Castle.

Espósito se acerca a nosotros para informarnos sobre el caso.

-¿Sabemos quién es la víctima?

-Alison Pitney. Veinticuatro años. Vivía en Brooklyn según la dirección, pero no sabemos todavía a que se dedicaba. Me pondré a ello en cuanto llegue a comisaría.

-¿Habéis preguntado al restaurante de la esquina?

-Acabo de hacerlo – Ryan se acercó con una libreta en la mano – He hablado con el encargado y con todos los camareros. Ninguno había visto nada hasta que hoy, Collin, uno de los camareros, sacó la basura, como todos los días y se la encontró aquí tirada.

-¿No hay más testigos? –Ryan negó con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces tendremos que basarnos en la teoría de que su asesino trasladó su cuerpo hasta aquí dos días después de matarla.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué razón?

-No lo sé Castle, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez en comisaría averiguaron a qué se dedicaba la víctima, era pintora. Ryan y Espósito habían ido a hablar con la compañera de piso de Alison. Castle y yo seguíamos mirando la pizarra, esperando que una bombilla se iluminase en nuestro interior y nos diese alguna idea de por qué alguien trasladaría el cadáver dos días después de haberla matado, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Beckett?

-Ey, soy Espósito. La compañera de piso de la víctima dice que no la echó en falta porque hace tres días Alison se fue con su novio a una escapada romántica.

-¿Os ha dicho quién es su novio?

-Sí y nos ha dado su número de móvil, pero no contesta. Hemos venido a su casa, pero parece ser que no hay nadie.

-Dime el nombre y la dirección del novio, pediré una orden de registro. – Una vez anotados los datos en la libreta, me despido de Espósito y le digo que se vayan a casa. Total, hasta que el juez no nos de permiso para registrar la casa, no tenemos más hilos para seguir.

Castle me mira, esperando que le cuente lo que me ha dicho Espósito.

-Parece ser que Alison y su novio iban a hacer una escapada romántica hace tres días – le digo, mientras lo anoto en la pizarra – No hay ni rastro del novio, lo que lo convierte en nuestro principal sospechoso.

-Nunca me ha gustado la teoría del novio – Pongo los ojos en blanco y ambos reímos. - Bueno… entonces…. ¿vamos a tomarnos esas copas?

Nos decidimos por un bar de la cuarta avenida. No hay mucha gente, pero tampoco está vacío, así que elijo una mesa apartada, al fondo. La camarera, una chica joven y guapa, morena y de unos ojos azules que te obligan a fijarte en ella, nos ve sentarnos y se acerca para ver qué vamos a tomar. Yo pido una cerveza y Castle un vaso de whisky. La camarera le hace ojitos a Castle y se sonroja al confesar que ha leído todas sus novelas. Castle se lo agradece. Y de nuevo tengo esa sensación, me he vuelto a poner celosa, como si Castle me perteneciese, como si solo yo tendría derecho a agasajarlo.

Hablamos un poco sobre Mark Hamill y Harrison Ford, ya que Castle había visto la saga de Star Wars recientemente, otra vez. Coincidimos respecto al gusto de la película, así que Castle me invita a verla juntos algún día. La camarera se acerca con nuestras bebidas y vuelve a sonreír a Castle, él le devuelve la sonrisa y yo pongo los ojos en blanco para mis adentros.

-Bueno… ¿Qué era eso sobre lo que querías hablar? Me tienes intrigado – Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano ahuecada. Mierda, había llegado el momento. El corazón se me aceleró. Respira Kate, me digo para mis adentros, estás haciendo lo correcto.

-Verás… no me resulta fácil contarte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo, porque mereces saberlo. – Me miró, más intrigado todavía. Bajé la mirada, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Él me cogió la mano, en un intento por tranquilizarme. Hasta que me armo de valor. – Te he estado mintiendo. Todo este tiempo, desde el tiroteo. Escuché lo que me dijiste – Ya está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás.

No da crédito a lo que está escuchando. Me suelta la mano. No puedo descifrar su cara, es una mezcla de rabia, dolor…. Es obvio que no le ha sentado bien. Me arrepiento ahora, más que nunca, de no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. Me mira a los ojos. Dios, Castle, por favor, habla, di algo.

-Lo siento – Es lo único que soy capaz de decirle.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me has mentido?

-Cuando desperté en el hospital, toda aquella situación me sobrepasó, era superior a mí. Y… creí que era lo mejor por el momento.

-Te equivocaste. No era lo mejor – Su voz es fría y tajante.

-Lo sé – No aparto la vista de sus ojos. Necesito ser sincera y necesito mirarle a la cara – Pero necesitaba… aclarar mis sentimientos. Saber si sentía lo mismo.

Al escucharme, su mirada cambió de expresión. Pasó del enfado a la esperanza, creo que era esperanza.

-Y… ¿lo hiciste? ¿Has… aclarado tus sentimientos?

-Sí – Su actitud me hace cambiar a mí también de actitud. Sonrío ante la posibilidad de que pueda ocurrir algo ante nosotros. Él no dice nada, espera una respuesta más específica por mi parte. – He necesitado tiempo para asumir todo esto, pero creo que por fin soy capaz de afrontar que – hice una pequeña pausa, me quería tomar aquello con calma - yo también siento algo por ti – sus ojos se iluminan – que te veo como algo más que un compañero y un amigo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados unos segundos. Así que decido poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Tú… todavía sigues sintiendo eso por mí? – Mi pregunta le descoloca.

-Sí. Sí, claro… yo…. En fin, lo que te dije, es cierto.

-Bien - ¿Bien? ¿Es lo único que tengo que decir? Me siento estúpida y me sonrojo de nuevo, así que cojo mi cerveza y le doy un gran trago. Él me está mirando, intento evitar su mirada para evitar sonrojarme nuevamente, pero él me coge la mano que tengo libre, obligándome a fijar la mirada en sus ojos.

-Entonces… esto significa, que… ¿podríamos tener algo? - No me puedo creer que me esté preguntando eso. Dios sí, claro que sí, claro que quiero tener algo contigo.

-Sí – Me limito a responder un 'sí'…

-¿Te sientes preparada para ello?

-Sí. Creo que, por fin, puedo afrontarlo. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo y, de verdad, siento haberte ocultado la verdad, pero… no podía afrontarlo. No era capaz de afrontarlo, no con todo lo del tiroteo de por medio. Pero ahora, gracias a la terapia creo que por fin…

-¿Has estado haciendo terapia? – Me corta él, sorprendido. – No sabía nada de eso.

-Sí. Bueno… no quería que sirviese de excusa.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, intentando asumir todo aquello.

-Bueno, iremos despacio si es lo que necesitas. –No pude evitar reírme.

-No necesito que vayamos despacio, es solo que… necesitaba estar segura de dar este paso. Pero ya lo estoy, no quiero que vayamos despacio.

-Wow

-¿Qué? – Me divertía su actitud y la expresión de su cara.

-Nada, solo que me sorprende que quieras ir rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Rick? A lo mejor eres tú el que no está preparado.

Era genial poder bromear con Rick sobre esto, poder hablar con él sin ningún tapujo. Conociendo los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos. Me había quitado un gran peso de encima, me siento libre y con una gran carga de adrenalina en mi cuerpo deseando liberar. Unos minutos más tarde, decidimos abandonar el local. Mientras Castle pagaba la cuenta un cosquilleo se apoderó de mí y, sin saber qué iba a suceder a continuación, a dónde íbamos a ir, abandonamos aquel bar de la cuarta avenida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya que algunos lo habéis comentado, me gustó la idea de que Beckett reflexionara después de la carta de Royce, así que aunque el orden en la serie no sea así, para escribir el fic lo hice como sí esto hubiese pasado después de el tiroteo.**

Al salir del bar, caminamos bajo la luz nocturna de Nueva York, hasta llegar al portal de mi apartamento. Ambos nos miramos.

-¿Quieres subir? – En ese momento me doy cuenta de que me estoy tocando el pelo como una adolescente, rápidamente dejo de hacerlo, aunque creo que él se ha dado cuenta. Me mira, sonríe y me responde.

-Claro. Espero que tengas tequila, sal y lima.

Ambos nos echamos a reír, pero la idea no me parece absurda. De hecho, creo que sí, creo que tengo tequila, sal y limas. Sonrío.

Una vez en mi apartamento le digo a Castle que espere en el salón, mientras yo voy a la cocina. Regreso con dos vasos de chupitos, una botella de tequila, lima y sal.

-Así que te gustó la escena de Nikki y Rook – Añade él, a modo de pregunta.

-Nunca dije que no me gustase.

-Nunca la nombraste.

-No quería alimentar tu ego ¿Te atreves a hacer los honores? – pregunto, señalando la botella de tequila.

Sirve un poco de tequila en cada vaso. Corta la lima y después coge la sal, me mira y yo le miro a él, adivinando lo que va a hacer. No me esperaba que comenzase tan directo, pero no me importa. Extiendo mi brazo y él pone un poco de sal en mi mano. Me mira y veo un tono de diversión en su rostro, seguramente le divierte protagonizar una escena de su propio libro, incluso a mí me divierte. Así que me sostiene la mano y lame la sal de ella, lo hace despacio, disfrutando del momento. Siento un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Coge el chupito y se lo bebe de un trago, llevándose a la boca la lima después. Ahora soy yo la que coge su mano y vierte sobre ella la sal. Le miro a la cara, a los labios, quiero besarle en la boca, pero me contengo y dirijo mi boca hacia su mano, disfrutando el momento, lamiendo la sal sobre ella. Noto cómo su respiración se acelera. Me ofrece el chupito y me lo bebo de un trago, acto seguido me ofrece la lima, pero la aparto, me acerco a su boca y comienzo a besarle. Todavía tiene el sabor de la lima en sus labios, así que los recorro con mi lengua, saboreando el gusto cítrico y la sal. Él, más que besarme se deja que le bese, está disfrutando del momento, lo puedo notar. Nos estamos dejando llevar. Él se inclina, haciendo que nuestras bocas se separen poco a poco. Me retira delicadamente el pelo hacia un lado y me extiende un poco de sal sobre mi cuello. Nos miramos, divertidos por aquello. Vuelve a llenar su vaso de tequila y yo le sostengo la lima. De pronto comienza a lamerme la sal de mi cuello. Esto es tan excitante. Después de beberse el chupito y coger la lima, es mi turno. Pero voy algo más allá. Le desabrocho la camisa y, le pido que se tumbe en el sofá. Pongo algo de sal en su pecho y comienzo a lamerla. De pronto me doy cuenta de que no he vuelto a llenar el vaso de tequila. No importa. Continuo besándole el torso desnudo, subiendo por el cuello, hasta llegar a su boca.

-Vamos al dormitorio.

Le cojo la mano, guiándolo hasta el dormitorio. Allí me rodea la cintura, mientras yo pongo mis manos sobre su cabeza, besándole mientras le toco el pelo. Siempre había querido hacer eso con Rick. Sin dejar de besarnos, termino de quitarle la camisa y la dejo caer al suelo. Él introduce sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, tocándome la piel, explorando. Después de quitarme la camisa, sin dejar de besarnos excepto haciendo pequeñas pausas para poder coger aire de nuevo, vuelve a colocar su manos en mi espalda, esta vez buscando el cierre del sujetador. Cuando lo encuentra, lo desabrocha suavemente y me lo quita. En ese momento, deja de besarme. Está mirando la cicatriz de mi disparo, allí, entre mis pechos. Cojo su mano y la pongo sobre mi cicatriz. Aquello no me volvería a hacer más daño. Estaba superado y este gesto era una clara muestra de ello.

Me lleva hasta el borde de la cama, hasta que mis piernas topan con ésta. Delicadamente nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón. Continuamos besándonos, explorándonos. Bajo mis manos y le desabrocho el pantalón. Él hace lo mismo con el mío y ambos nos deshacemos de ellos torpemente, dejando toda la ropa esparcida por la habitación.

Continuamos desatando nuestra pasión, explorándonos, conociéndonos de una forma que no nos habíamos conocido antes. Explorando cada rincón del otro, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Olvidándonos del mundo.

**En este capítulo Castle y Beckett protagonizan una escena que aparece en el libro Ola de Calor. Espero que os haya gustado :P**


	4. Chapter 4

_**No tengo perdón por no haber actualizado este fic antes, pero bueno, por fin me he decidido a terminarlo, espero que os guste. No sé cuántos capítulos más tendrá, aunque imagino que no muchos. Espero volver a actualizarlo pronto.**_

_**El fic está situado sobre la cuarta temporada, después del disparo a Beckett, con la diferencia de que la carta de Royce a Beckett (la de If only...) en este fic pasaría después del disparo y es lo que le lleva a Kate a abrir los ojos y querer decirle a Castle lo que siente.**_

_**Dejadme un comentario a ver qué os parece :)**_

* * *

Me despierto, adaptó mis ojos a la luz y de repente lo siento. Sigue a mi lado, su brazo me rodea la cintura. Le miro, está desnudo, cubierto solamente por las oscuras sábanas, al igual que yo. Giro mi cabeza hasta tener mi frente pegada a la suya. Dios no me puedo creer que esto sea real, estoy en la cama con Richard Castle. Y de repente recuerdo lo de anoche, fue increíble, me hizo pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida. De repente me apetece besarle, aunque no sé si atreverme a hacerlo o no, quizás se despierte y, si lo hace, me moriría de vergüenza, no quiero que vea lo locamente enamorada que estoy de él. No tan pronto. Me gusta hacerle sufrir un poco, ver cómo lo deja todo por complacerme. Al final me atrevo y le doy un beso, rozando sus labios con los míos, solo un pico, demasiado rápido. Él continúa durmiendo. Una tonta sonrisa cruza mi rostro y me voy a la ducha.

Vuelvo a los cinco minutos cubierta por una pequeña toalla. Mi cuerpo todavía está mojado y el cabello a un lado, goteando sobre mi cuerpo. Él continúa durmiendo. Miro el reloj y veo lo tarde que es, como no se despierte pronto llegaremos tarde a comisaría. Me tumbó sobre él y empiezo a acariciarle la cara.

Abre los ojos y sonríe. Estaba a punto de darle los buenos días cuando me los da él a mí, coloca una mano sobre mi nuca y empuja mi cabeza hacia él, besándome. Nos separamos, a falta de aire y él aprovecha para mirarme.

-¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con esa toalla?

-¿A sí? – le digo, con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras me deshago de la toalla. Me arrepiento en el acto de hacerlo, voy a llegar tarde a la comisaría como él me siga el juego y sé que lo hará.

Castle recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada, mientras yo me ruborizo. Él se da cuenta y me atrae de nuevo hacia él, mientras recorre mi espalda con su mano. Siento como la piel se me eriza. Quiero dejarme llevar, pero le detengo.

-Tengo que ir a la comisaría – le digo, después me muerdo el labio, sabiendo que le he hecho enloquecer por un momento. Él cambia su expresión, como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su caramelo – Esta noche te recompenso.

-Espero una buena recompensa, Detective – dice, alzando una ceja.

Me levanto, todavía desnuda, y me dirijo al armario en busca de mi ropa. Sin embargo él se queda tumbado en la cama. Noto cómo sus ojos están fijos en mí y eso me gusta, me ruborizo al pensar que me está observando, sin embargo le miro, con el ceño fruncido. Él se muerde el labio, intentando evitar una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que comiences a vestirte y te vayas a tu casa a cambiarte de ropa. No puedes aparecer por la comisaría con la misma ropa de ayer o sospecharán.

Termino de elegir mi ropa y empiezo a vestirme. Él hace lo mismo.

-Entonces... ¿no se lo vamos a contar?

-¿A quién?

-A los chicos – dice él, en tono evidente.

-Castle, - digo, dirigiéndome hacia él – si ellos se enteran, se les puede escapar algo en la comisaría y entonces el secreto llegaría a oídos de Gates y si ella se entera, te echará de la comisaría.

-¿Ni siquiera a Lanie?

Suspiro. Sé que eso va a ser lo más difícil, no solo porque Lanie capta todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, sino también porque es mi amiga y la que siempre ha intentado impulsarme a dar el paso con Castle. No me gusta tener que ocultárselo, pero sé que si se lo cuento se lo contará a Espo y éste se lo contará a Ryan.

-No. Ni siquiera a ella.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero se acabarán enterando tarde o temprano.

-En la comisaría, o delante de cualquiera de ellos nada de besos, ni miraditas extrañas – le advierto.

-¿Entonces – dice, acercándose a mí – no voy a poder besarte de nuevo hasta esta noche?

-Exacto – le digo.

-No sé si podré controlarme – dice, mientras me agarra por la cintura y me tira hacia él, dándome un largo beso.

* * *

Finalmente me convence para acompañarlo a su casa, Martha iba a salir pronto esa mañana para hacer algunas compras y Alexis se habría marchado al instituto para cuando llegasen, así que no tendríamos que dar explicaciones. Como tenemos que ir a comisaría y no a la escena de un crimen no me importa, podemos decir que nos hemos encontrado en el ascensor, como algunas otras veces.

-¿Vienes? – me dice, antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-No. Si voy no vamos a salir de ahí en unas horas y, por si no lo recuerdas, tengo crímenes que resolver.

-¿Así que tienes miedo de no poder controlarte? – me dice con una sonrisa.

-No soy yo la que no podría controlarme.

-Está bien, si prefieres esperar hasta esta noche… tú misma – dice, mientras se dirige hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando ya no me puede ver me muerdo el labio y después sonrío. Me siento como una adolescente.

-Puedes preparar café si quieres – dice él, desde el dormitorio.

Me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a hacer café. Creo que por fin le he cogido el truquillo a las máquinas de café, al menos ya no sale ese vapor que salía antes cada vez que intentaba tocarla.

-¡Date prisa, no quiero que Gates me eche la bronca por tu culpa! – le gritó desde la cocina, mientras estiro el brazo para coger dos tazas de la estantería.

-¡Todavía no me has dicho si te gustó lo de anoche! – me grita él.

Me río antes de contestarle, pero cuando me doy la vuelta, con las dos tazas en la mano la expresión de mi cara cambia por completo. Martha acababa de llegar al loft y, dada su expresión, acababa de escuchar la frase de Castle. Trago saliva y dejo las dos tazas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Hola Martha – digo con un hilo de voz.

-Hola querida – dice Martha, con un tono alegre.

-Yo… estoy esperando a Castle…. – me siento estúpida intentando disimular algo que es evidente.

-No te preocupes querida, conmigo no hace falta que finjáis – Genial, encima lo sabe – Eso explica por qué Richard no vino a casa anoche – dice señalando hacia el dormitorio de Castle mientras me guiña un ojo.

Le sonrío, no sé qué decirle, ella lo nota y está a punto de decirme algo cuando Castle vuelve a gritar desde el dormitorio, ajeno a la irrupción de su madre en el loft.

-¿Ese silencio significa que no te gustó? – Yo y Martha nos miramos. Yo me estoy empezando a sonrojar – Porque te aseguro que a mí me encantó y esta noche podríamos repetir la parte en la que…

-¡Cariño, estoy aquí! – Grita Martha, cortándole a tiempo. Cierro los ojos y emito un pequeño suspiro. Si Martha no le hubiese cortado me habría sentido en una situación un tanto comprometida.

Castle sale a los pocos segundos del dormitorio y mira a Martha.

-Madre, pensaba que irías a hacer algunas compras esta mañana.

-Y así es, pero estos zapatos – dice, señalando los tacones de color rojo que llevaba – han decidido romperse a tan solo dos manzanas de aquí, así que he vuelto a por otros.

Castle me mira, yo solo puedo torcer el labio. Pero decido intervenir.

-Martha, a Castle y a mí nos gustaría mantener nuestra relación en secreto – hace un gesto, extrañada, así que me intento explicar – ya sabes, en el trabajo no están permitidas las relaciones entre compañeros.

-Sí, así que, te agradeceríamos mucho si sabes mantener la boca cerrada – le dice Castle, ayudándome.

-Bueno, no creo que haya necesidad de mantener el secreto, pero si es lo que vosotros queréis… mis labios están sellados – dice, haciendo como que cierra sus labios con una cremallera imaginaria – De todas formas, tengo que deciros, que me alegro mucho de que por fin hayáis dado el paso. Entre tú y yo – dice, dirigiéndose a mí – ya pensaba que mi hijo envejecería esperándote.

-¡Madre! – dice Castle, molesto por el comentario de Martha. Yo, sin embargo, sonrío, algo sonrojada por lo que acaba de decir.

La actriz subió a cambiarse de zapatos. Castle me miró, a la vez que emitía un pequeño suspiro y se dirigía hacia la encimera de la cocina, donde yo había dejado las dos tazas de café. Me dirijo hacia el mismo sitio y me siento a su lado, en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, con mi café entre las manos.

-Entre tú y yo – le digo, susurrando – lo de anoche fue increíble.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo!**_


End file.
